Metal Gear Solid weapons
This article is a list of weapons that appear in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. Handguns SOCOM The Mk.23 SOCOM is a 45. caliber pistol that can be found in the back of a truck at the Helipad or inside of the Tank Hangar, it comes with a pre-attached laser sight. Since it's debut in Metal Gear Solid, the SOCOM has become one of Snake's signature weapons. It is the first gun available to the player and is considerably weak when faced with enemies weilding FAMAS assault rifles. Later on in the game a suppressor can be found in the room on the ground floor of the Tank Hanger when Meryl opens the door leading to the Canyon. SAA The Single Action Army is a revolver used by Revolver Ocelot during his battle with Snake. It holds six 45. Colt rounds and is unattainable by Snake in Metal Gear Solid. Rifles FAMAS http://i674.photobucket.com/albums/vv103/aoe3x/famas_f1.jpg An assault rifle used by the Genome Soldiers, as well as Liquid and Snake. The FAMAS can be found in the Armory after the battle with Revolver Ocelot, it is guarded by infa-red lasers. The last few rounds have extra strength, thus causing more damage. PSG-1 Sniper rifle used by Sniper Wolf. It can also be used by Snake. Missiles Stinger A man-portable surface-to-air missile launcher that is used in the battles against the Hind and Metal Gear REX. Nikita A remote controlled missile that travels at ground level. Snake uses it to disable the control panel that is connected to the electric floor that is preventing him from reaching Hal Emmerichs lab . Raiden uses the Nikita Missle in Metal Gear Solid 2 for the same reason when trying to turn of the electric floor when trying to get to the president. Other Firearms M61 Vulcan A 20mm High-Powered M61-Vulcan which is normally mounted on aircraft. However due to Vulcan Raven's supernatural strength, he is able to use it as his personal weapon and wield it with ease. High Frequency Blade A chokuto in which the blade resonates at ultra-high frequencies increasing its sharpness and cutting power exponentially. it was used by Gray Fox as his primary weapon. during the Shadow Moses incident, and is eventually used in later games by Raiden and Olga Gurlukovich Explosives Timer Bomb A device set to explode after a set amount of time. In Metal Gear Solid, Ocelot hid a small time bomb in with Snake's inventory that would explode after about 1500 seconds had passed. Another time bomb can be found in REX's underground lair by using the Mine Detector. This one goes off after 30 seconds have passed. C4 This can be placed on the ground or on walls and is remote detonated by the player. This weapon is used quite often throughout the Metal Gear Solid series Claymore mines thumb|60px|Claymore mine Mines that are set off by a proximity sensor. They can only be collected by being crawled over, as they explode if you walk too close. This weapon is also used quite often throughout the Metal Gear Solid series Grenades Frag Grenade Frag grenades that,when thrown,they explode in about 5 seconds. Stun Grenade Flash-bang grenades used to disorient the enemy. Knock out Meryl in one shot during the Psycho Mantis battle. Version PC Demo MP5SD A sub-machine gun that can hold a maximum of 999 bullets. Only available in the Metal Gear Solid PC demo The Twin Snakes M9 A non-lethal conversion of the M92FS Snake uses in Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Only available in The Twin Snakes and Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. PSG-1 T A non-lethal version of the PSG-1. Only available in The Twin Snakes and Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty. Chaff grenade Temporarily dissables nearby electrical equipment such as security cameras. Also disables Snake's radar so must be used with caution. Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:MGS weapons Category:Weapons